The Dark Knight
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Sometimes it's not the White Knight that makes her feel alive. Lokane. OneShot.


_I'd just like to start with the fact that I have absolutely nothing against Thor. Oh give me a Hemsworth brother any day and I will be most happy. But, there's always something about the bad boys isn't there? So this isn't my greatest work, very sorry guys, but I hope you still enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, however I do own all the mistakes and I understand there will be many given my brain is a-fuzz with sickness. _

She had always been the good girl, always looking for the good boy, the white knight, the prince charming.

So why was it that when she had found all of that, she has chosen to put it all in jeopardy?

Why had she given in to those desires that one night, and then been unable to forget it?

It had been cold, and raining on the planet of Asgard, and Jane Foster had been caught in the middle of the storm and had taken refuge in the rundown cottage on the edge of the city. She had purposefully left all objects of communication at home given she had run from the castle with the direct purpose of getting away from Thor, son of Odin. She was regretting that now, given the storm looked as though it was settling it for the night. About half an hour spent shivering in the corner of the cottage, the door had swung open again and Loki, the adopting son of Odin, had stepped in, his eyes falling on her and a smirk curling on his lips.

She didn't know how it started, and she didn't know why she let it.

But since then, she hadn't been the same.

She had always thought of Loki as cold, aloof, detached from those around him. But he had shown a completely different side to her that night. Despite his cocky smile, he had satisfied her that night in a way that Thor had never even come close to touching.

Her dreams were now filled with him.

His mouth between her legs…

His hands around her breasts…

His arousal buried within her…

And when she was in the royal chambers, laying on sheets made of the finest silk, it was not the gorgeous, blonde haired man that she saw when she was on the brink of her orgasm, but his dark haired brother. And when she woke in the morning and made her way across the hall to the bathroom, it was Loki that she hoped would catch a glimpse of her naked form and join her. Thor was away more often than not, and while Loki would join in the battles, his duties revolved around protecting the kingdom while his brother was away.

And for that, Jane was glad.

It gave her…Opportunities.

* * *

"You're a sly little vixen, you know that?" Loki hissed in her ear as she lay back on her bed. He stood in the door way, his eyes dark and narrow, hands clenched at his sides. She opened her eyes slowly and looked over to him, raising one eyebrow as if to protest her innocence. "You knew that I needed to speak with you about the banquet tonight, and you knew what time I would be coming to your chambers to discuss it." Jane smiled lazily and closed her eyes again.

"By all means, come in," she replied softly, a hint of a challenge in her voice. Loki's eyes remained hard as he slammed shut her door and flicked over the lock. Just the knowledge that she was in the same room as him with a locked door made her stomach do somersaults.

"I do not think entertaining guests while undressed is entirely appropriate for our future Queen," Loki spat at her. His harsh tone rolled over her and only increased her desire for him.

"Didn't bother you before," she said easily.

"I had just had a fight with my brother, and you were the best revenge," he snapped. Jane licked her lips slowly and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He watched her as she walked over to him, running a hand over the smooth skin of her stomach and coming to a rest on her thigh.

"Let's get one thing straight, Loki," she whispered, leaning in close to him. "I do not feel anything more toward you than lust. But that lust is great. I _want _you. And I know you want me."

"You're no prettier than the whores who frequent my room," Loki snarled, wanting her to snap, wanting her to lash out. But all she did was smile and it infuriated him more.

"Ah, but you would rather me over them."

"And what gives you that crazy notion?"

"Because you have always liked to play with your brothers toys," she stepped closer to him, her bare breasts pressed against his armour. "And because you have not left yet."

It was nearly three hours later that Loki left, smelling like sex and his shoulder length hair mussed.

* * *

The night of their wedding, Jane did everything right. She wore the corseted white gown and let her hair be pulled in a hundred different directions until it fell in gorgeous waves down her back. She stood in front of thousands of people and announced her devotion and love to the King of Asgard, and she was crowned Queen. She felt like she was in the middle of a fairy tale. Except when it was their time to be whisked away for a honey moon, they were taken deep into the castle to go through the final processes of becoming King and Queen, signing papers, speaking with the high authorities of the planet. It went on long into the night and Jane retired to their chambers alone.

She stood in front of the floor length mirror in the room, staring at her reflection. Her eyes were done up dramatically, her mouth painted red, little gems glowing in her hair that was flowing over her shoulders and done her back. The gown clung to every one of her curves and down the ground.

"Did you know that wedding dress were white to indicate purity—virginity?" Loki's voice was amused. Jane's eyes shifted in the mirror to look at his reflection. He approached her, one finger tugging at a strand of her hair and a hand ghosting over her lower back. "And yet you can't even remain faithful to the man you claim to love?"

"Why are you here, Loki, if not to encourage my unfaithfulness?" Jane replied. Loki ran his hand up her back to rest on her bare shoulder.

"I've always been the one that's expected to do the wrong them…The wrong person," he pressed his lips to her shoulder. His tongue flicked out over her skin at the curve of her neck. He heard her suck in a sharp breath and his teeth brushed over sensitive skin, eliciting another shiver.

"So why aren't you doing anything?" She asked, her voice almost inaudible.

They fell together on the bed, the bed she often shared with Thor. He didn't even bother taking off the gown she had just married her brother in, the corset was loosened and the skirt pushed up around her waist.

She had never been this girl.

She had never played with the bad boys.

And now she was in too deep to even consider going back.

_Let me know what you think!_


End file.
